


Субботнее утро

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Smut, virgin!rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей просит у своего соседа по комнате совета о потере невинности.





	Субботнее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saturday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297159) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



Он обожает выходные.

Ранним субботним утром сидя напротив своей соседки по комнате, Бен наслаждается тишиной и доедает свою порцию яиц с беконом, которые сам же приготовил на завтрак. Читая книгу, Бен полностью погружается в разыгравшуюся на страницах сцену, которая настолько интересна, что еда моментально отходит на второй план. Та рука, что не держит книжку, свободно свисает вдоль туловища; о кусочке тоста, зажатом между пальцами, давно забыто. Разум блокирует окружающий мир, сосредоточившись на открытых страницах, поэтому, когда соседка кладёт телефон на стол и вздыхает, он этого не слышит. Возможно, если бы он обратил на это внимание, тогда оказался бы более подготовлен к той беседе, которую она решила завести.

— По хочет заняться сексом.

Со стуком уронив тост на тарелку, Бен поднимает взгляд от книги и тонет в ореховых глазах Рей.

— У вас с По ещё не было секса?

Девушка напротив кусает губы. 

— Разве это странно? Мы встречаемся всего три месяца.

На самом деле три месяца, двенадцать дней, и — Бен кидает быстрый взгляд на часы в стиле ретро, висящие на стене их общего лофта — примерно десять часов, но знать о том, что он в курсе таких деталей, ей не нужно. Бен никогда не забудет о том вечере, когда она решила после работы притащить По Дэмерона домой. Мужчины вели себя вежливо друг с другом, и всё же Рей никогда больше подобного не повторяла. У неё почти сверхъестественная способность читать людей, и она определённо точно просекла, что Бен не очень-то рад нахождению в его доме этого мужчины. 

В их доме, на самом деле.

Они с Рей живут вместе чуть больше года. Она въехала сразу после окончания колледжа; Бен тогда достаточно отчаялся, нуждаясь хоть в ком-то, кто поможет ему платить за аренду, так что едва ли он обратил внимание на то, что ей всего девятнадцать, что она почти безработная и имеет странную привычку танцевать в три часа ночи. Избавление от предыдущего соседа по комнате пошло Бену на пользу, потому что Хакс это блядское исчадие ада. Но к житью-бытью с Рей всё же пришлось привыкать. На самом деле, в первые пару месяцев их совместной жизни она чуть не убила его. Буквально.

Они тогда спорили о счёте за электричество: его желание пользоваться кондиционером, когда на улице больше 37 градусов жары, разбивалось о её желание сэкономить деньги. Спор обострился до такой степени, что Бен в ярости набросился на Рей, пока она резала овощи, и именно в этот момент она обернулась, собираясь привести контраргумент, и едва не оставила его без глаз. Кровь была повсюду, но она, путаясь в собственных ногах, доставила его в больницу. Достаточно сказать, что после этого случая между ними восстановилось перемирие, и, пообещав больше никогда не использовать в гневе кухонную утварь, Рей стала самым близким другом Бена.

Или, по крайней мере, так казалось ей.

У него самого далеко не такое простенькое определение для их отношений.

Для него всё стало только сложнее, когда она начала встречаться с По, золотым мальчиком из некоммерческой организации, которой управляет мать Бена. Рей работает там с тех пор, как стала делить с ним жильё, полная решимости втереться в рабочую семью, которую его мать создала для себя. Иронично, что его соседка по комнате, близкая подруга, и всё, чем ещё могла быть для него Рей, работала на его мать, с которой у Бена отношения довольно отчуждённые. На самом деле, за двенадцать месяцев, что она проработала в некоммерческой организации, ей удалось сблизиться с Органа-Соло так, как не мог он сам даже будучи ребёнком. 

И вот она сидит напротив, не обращая внимания на то, что он принадлежит ей целиком и полностью, и объясняет, что злоебучий По Дэмерон хочет заняться с ней сексом.

Но, если по-чесноку, кто не хочет? Рей же само воплощение прелести. Жизнь с ней временами мучительно поучала его этому факту. Бен знает, какие дерзкие у неё сиськи, потому что находясь дома, она никогда не надевает лифчик. Он видел её выглядывающую из-под гигантских футболок задницу, вероятно, раз сто, потому что спит она именно так. И когда она приходит на кухню за утренним кофе, ей всегда приходится тянуться, чтобы достать свою любимую кружку; Рей ни разу не задавалась вопросом, почему Бен постоянно убирает кружку на верхнюю полку.

Конечно же, По хочет заняться с ней сексом, хотя Бен предполагал, что у них уже всё было. Он не уверен, что из этого хуже: недовольство, которое он испытывает с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, из-за уверенности в том, что По не только видит Рей голой, но и активно её трахает, или нынешнее состояние недоверия и раздражения из-за того, что всё это время По пренебрегал ею, не занимаясь с ней сексом, потому что ну серьёзно, кто бы упустил такую грёбаную возможность?

Он попытался сконцентрироваться на её вопросе.

— Ну, думаю, не так уж и странно, что у вас ещё ничего не было. — Бен положил книгу на стол. — Но почему не было?

Поводом задать ей этот вопрос послужил абсолютный эгоизм. Потому что Бен — эгоист, умирающий от любопытства, до смерти желающий узнать, почему Рей не прыгнула в постель к По, едва начав с ним встречаться. Потому что, какой бы очаровательной ни была сама Рей, По считался ужасно привлекательным, если, конечно, вам по вкусу золотые мальчики. Которым Бен, очевидно, не был... зато Рей, по всей видимости, очень нравился По, раз уж она начала встречаться с этим мудилой.

В ответ на вопрос Бена Рей моментально краснеет и начинает с остервенением гонять по тарелке яичницу, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза. И подобное поведение Бена ужасно интригует, ведь очевидно, что она чувствовала себя комфортно, поднимая эту тему несколько минут назад.

— Я... — Со вздохом уронив вилку, она встречается с ним взглядом. — Будет очень странно, если скажу тебе, что я — девственница?

— Что? — Бен моментально чувствует лёгкую вину из-за своих фантазий о мстительном сексе с соседкой по комнате. Потому что кто станет со злости въёбывать девственницу в стену?

— Это странно, правда же? — Рей кладёт руки на стол и наклоняется к нему. — Просто в колледже мне было не до этого, и, в любом случае, не было там никого, с кем бы я хотела это сделать, а потом я по уши застряла в работе и...

Махнув рукой, Бен перебивает её на полуслове. 

— Рей, ты не должна объяснять мне, почему у тебя никогда не было секса.

Неправда, конечно. Бен _умирает_ от любопытства, желая узнать, почему Рей до сих пор ни с кем не переспала. И эгоистичный, совершенно необоснованный и едва ли человеческий голос в голове Бена не может заткнуться, крича от осознания того, что Рей девственница.

В мыслях тут же возникает воспоминание о том утре, когда выйдя из душа, она надела белую майку; капли воды стекали с мокрых волос прямо на грудь, и через тонкую ткань ему удалось разглядеть сосок. Боже правый, неужели он единственный видел её соски? Эта мысль заставляет его выпрямиться. 

— Ладно. Но, Бен, что мне делать?

 _Позволь мне тебя трахнуть._ Но, конечно же, он этого не говорит. 

— Ну, ты не должна делать того, что тебе не нравится. — Рей кусает губу, и он сразу всё понимает. Это действие рассказывает ему обо всём. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Бен моментально теряет аппетит. Все фантазии о том, как он нагибает её над столом, тают, словно дымка.

— Ты хочешь заняться сексом с По. — Слова, соскользнувшие с кончика языка, звучат обвинительно, хотя, на самом деле, Бен не имеет в виду ничего такого. Просто на мгновение облака разошлись, открыв ему бесконечные возможности, но в следующую секунду он грубо возвращён в реальность, потому что, конечно же, она хочет заняться сексом с По. А кто не хочет?

— Ну, я хочу заняться сексом.

Уставившись на неё, Бен не совсем понимает, как должен интерпретировать эти слова.

— Так неловко! — Она делает большой глоток кофе. — Не следовало мне заводить этот разговор. Я пыталась поговорить с Роуз, но потом подумала, что, возможно, было бы лучше узнать точку зрения парня, но это ужасно неловко, не так ли?

Он пренебрежительно отмахивается, уверенный в том, что она понятия не имеет о его эмоциональном истощении, когда на дворе едва ли девять утра. 

— Да ладно, мы же друзья, верно?

Она улыбается; широкая улыбка освещает её лицо, от чего он немножечко умирает внутри. 

— Клёво. Могу я задать тебе несколько вопросов?

— Конечно. — _А потом, когда закончишь, можешь ударить меня прямо в грудь кухонным ножом. Просто добей меня,_ — думает он. Скрестив руки на груди, Бен пытается хоть как-то защититься от того, что надвигается.

Взволнованно поёрзав на стуле, она отодвигает тарелку с завтраком. 

— Итак, как мужчине, тебе было бы странно? 

— Честно говоря, я был бы чертовски польщён.

Выражение её лица полностью меняется. 

— Правда? Почему?

Неужели она настолько наивна? Или, может, он действительно настолько некрут. Бен никогда не приветствовал случайный секс. На самом деле он предпочитает воздержание ебле с рандомными тёлками. Господи, и как давно это было? Определённо до появления Рей. Бен старается сфокусироваться на разговоре. 

— Ну, потому что секс должен что-то значить.

— Бен, это всего лишь секс, — нервно смеётся она. И от него не укрывается эта нервозность. Не может же она быть настолько легкомысленной. К тому же очевидно, что не думает она, будто секс абсолютно бессмыслен, в противном случае уже занялась бы им, и вот это делает всю ситуацию только хуже. Потому что если секс для неё что-то да значит, и она собирается трахнуть Дэмерона, получается, что она чувствует к нему что-то. Блядский золотой мальчик, уёбок чёртов.

Бену хочется нахмуриться, но вместо этого он приподнимает бровь.

— Ну если так, тогда чего ты ждала? 

— Просто нервничала. — Всё её внимание уделено кружке в руках. — Честно говоря, сейчас я просто хочу покончить с этим, понимаешь? 

Она пожимает плечами, и Бен наклоняется вперёд: за слова, которые слетают с губ, ответственна его мазохистская сторона, он не сомневается в этом. 

— И как далеко ты заходила?

Взгляд ореховых глаз устремляется к нему; Рей кусает губы. 

— Не очень.

Чудовище, живущее в голове Бена, толкает его вперёд. 

— Ты же целовалась, да?

— С По или вообще?

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Вообще.

— Да, с По и не только.

Ебучий Демерон. 

— С языком?

Она закатывает глаза. 

— Мне же не двенадцать, конечно, с языком.

Он старательно изгоняет из головы мысль о том, как язык Рей касается его собственного, и роняет взгляд на её грудь. 

— Когда-нибудь позволяла кому-нибудь себя пощупать?

— Какое это имеет значение?

Крепко сжав челюсть, Бен смотрит на неё, испытывая нездоровое удовольствие от мысли о составлении списка её сексуального опыта.

— Я помогаю. Отвечай на вопрос.

— Да. — Рей снова краснеет и облизывает губы, предоставляя Бену чёткий образ, который, к добру или худу, дополняет его фантазии. 

— По или вообще?

Рей встречается с ним взглядом, и ожидая ответа, Бен старается придать лицу невозмутимое выражение. Она ёрзает на стуле, и, не знай Бен лучше, скрещивает ноги. Господи, это её заводит? Вероятность того, что она находит этот разговор возбуждающим, внезапно становится единственным, о чём он может думать, и Бен решает продолжать беседу как можно дольше.

— По. — Она вздыхает, прежде чем ответить, и Бену требуется минута, чтобы вспомнить свой вопрос. Точно, он спрашивал, щупал ли её когда-нибудь По. Когда в следующий раз Бен пойдёт к матери на ужин, он придушит этого уёбка. 

— В одежде или без?

Рей снова глядит на него, и Бен видит, как расширяются её зрачки.

— Без.

— Лифчик? — Он втягивает нижнюю губу в рот и позволяет взгляду упасть на её сиськи.

— Нет. — Рей кусает губу, и Бен чувствует, как в штанах дёргается член. Единственный мужчина, видевший её соски? Размечтался.

— Он использовал рот?

Она отрицательно качает головой. Ну наконец-то! Хоть в чём-то золотой уёбок не преуспел, но Бен жаждет услышать это от неё.

— Рей. Да или нет?

— Нет. — Её голос срывается на писк, и она откашливается, прежде чем сделать ещё один глоток кофе.

— А вообще? 

— Что? — моргнув, она встречается с ним взглядом.

— Кто-нибудь использовал свой рот. На твоих сосках. — Он понятия не имеет, откуда у него хватает наглости произнести эти слова.

Она сглатывает и снова ёрзает. 

— Нет.

— Как насчёт другого? Кто-нибудь отлизывал тебе? 

Он не думал, что она сможет покраснеть ещё больше, но так и есть. Рей снова отрицательно качает головой и, убрав руки со стола, прячет их между бёдрами. Бен знает это, потому что ни на мгновение не спускает с неё глаз, как будто кроме девушки напротив смотреть больше не на что. Он едва не стонет, но вместо этого понижает голос. 

— Никто, Рей? — Перед глазами возникает непрошенный образ Рей, извивающейся под касанием его языка. — Никто не доводил тебя до оргазма с помощью языка? 

— Нет. — На этот раз ответ её звучит еле слышным шёпотом.

Не спуская с неё глаз, Бен усаживается поудобнее. Он видит бьющуюся жилку пульса у неё на шее, ореховые глаза становятся темнее, а грудь вздымается и опадает с каждым стремительным вздохом. Не заботясь о последствиях, Бен жаждет увидеть, как далеко он сможет зайти. 

— Кто-нибудь был внутри тебя? Кто-нибудь с помощью пальцев заставлял тебя кончить?

Она вздрагивает. 

— Нет.

Не сводя с неё глаз, он наклоняется ближе.

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь заставлял тебя намокнуть? 

Она вздёргивает брови, изогнув их самым очаровательным образом. 

— Что?

— Хоть раз кто-нибудь заводил тебя настолько, что ты намокала? — Каждое слово он произносит с расстановкой, подвергая свою сдержанность серьёзному испытанию. 

— Бен... — шепчет она.

— Отвечай. — Теперь он требует, а не спрашивает. 

— Я не знаю.

Он откидывается на спинку стула, но голос, хозяйничающий в голове, заставляет его встать. Бен обходит стол по кругу и наклоняется к Рей; касаясь волосами её плеча, он шепчет ей на ухо.

— А сейчас, Рей, ты намокла?

Она тянется к нему и трётся о его щёку своей щекой, прежде чем прошептать: — Может быть.

Желудок делает сальто. Она что... потёрлась о него?

— Ты не уверена?

Она качает головой, и Бен хватается за спинку стула. Он может либо остановить это безумие прямо сейчас, либо нырнуть в него с головой. Чтобы принять решение, ему хватает доли секунды.

— Должны ли мы выяснить, Рей, мокрая ли ты или нет?

Бен едва не валится навзничь, когда она раздвигает ноги и кивает. Если это не вопиющее приглашение, тогда он не знает, что это. Отодвинув её стул от стола, он освобождает место для дальнейших действий, и, игнорируя её удивленный возглас, падает перед ней на колени. 

Слегка приоткрыв рот и не спуская с него глаз, она медленно разводит колени шире, чтобы вместить его широкие плечи. Бен видит контуры затвердевших сосков, проглядывающих сквозь ткань футболки — ещё одно доказательство того, что, находясь дома, она никогда не носит бюстгальтер, а затем позволяет взгляду упасть ниже. Она надела его боксеры, и Бен чувствует всплеск возбуждения при мысли о том, что её влага пропитывает его одежду. 

Решив, что лучше не робеть, он прикасается к самому центру, и с её губ срывается вздох. Вместо того, чтобы пнуть его по роже, (чего он немножко ожидает), она расслабляется и позволяет бёдрам раскрыться ещё шире. 

— Кто-то течёт прямо сквозь боксеры своего соседа по комнате. — Он прижимает к ней пальцы, чувствуя, как влага пропитывает ткань, и медленно растирает кругами её тепло.

— Неужели? — Бен приглядывается к ней. Вопрос звучит так, словно Рей бросает ему вызов. Она удерживает его взгляд таким образом, отчего он решает, что можно продолжать.

— Есть только один способ узнать наверняка. — не прерывая зрительного контакта, он суёт руку за пояс мешковатых шорт и проводит пальцем по влажной щели, срывая с её губ судорожный вздох. 

— Кто-нибудь прикасался к тебе вот так?

— Нет.

— Мне остановиться? 

Она яростно качает головой. 

— Нет.

Продолжая смотреть ей в глаза, Бен окунает палец в намокшие складочки, и Рей не сдерживает лёгкого вздоха. Находясь на одном уровне с её грудью, он решает, что раз уж этот разговор превращается в какую-то мазохистскую учебную подготовку к сексу с По, ему следует насладиться этим по полной программе. 

— Разденься.

Рей подчиняется; резко стащив с себя футболку, она швыряет ту через всю комнату.

— Обожаю твои сиськи.

— Правда?

Бен кивает, прежде чем наклониться вперед и прикоснуться языком к одному из сосков.

— Твоя привычка шастать по дому без лифчика — одна из моих любимых вещей.

Вобрав в рот сосок, Бен начинает посасывать твёрдый бутончик, вынуждая её извиваться и задыхаться под своим касанием. Вытащив руку из боксеров, он начинает стягивать их. Рей приподнимает бёдра, и он отстраняется от груди с влажным «чпок», прежде чем откинуться назад и потянуть боксеры вниз по её длинным ногам. После того, как она оказывается полностью обнажена, он садится на пятки и, удерживая её колени, разводит бёдра в стороны, чтобы освободить для себя место.

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь видел тебя голой, Рей? — Низким голосом спрашивает он, глядя на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц, желая оценить её реакцию.

— Только ты.

Прежде чем он успевает ответить, Рей тянет дрожащую руку вперёд и запускает пальцы в его волосы. 

— Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать.

Он смотрит прямо ей в глаза, желая убедиться, что она понимает, что он задумал. 

— Буду ласкать твою киску, засасывая сиськи, до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь. 

— Хо...хорошо.

Не теряя времени, Бен исполняет обещание. Он убеждён в том, что это какой-то лихорадочный сон, и как только Рей проснётся, то потребует у него объяснений, какого хрена вообще происходит. Стряхнув с себя сомнения, он набрасывается на её грудь, нежно сжав зубами сосок, прежде чем втянуть его в рот и обвести языком. Одновременно с этим он скользит ладонями по её бёдрам до тех пор, пока оба больших пальца не касаются мягких складочек. Медленно разведя губы, он ведёт пальцем по нежной плоти, знакомясь с ландшафтом её тела.

Подушечкой пальца найдя маленький бугорок клитора, он надавливает на него, из-за чего Рей дёргается. Улыбаясь ей в грудь, он скользит по складочкам, _очень влажным складочкам_ — с удовольствием отмечает он, а затем, выпустив изо рта сосок, нежно вжимает в неё палец.

— Рей.

Она смотрит на него, и Бен замечает, как широки её зрачки. 

— Да?

Он медленно начинает толкаться в тугое лоно. 

— Ты когда-нибудь испытывала оргазм?

— Мммм. — Она кусает губу и стонет, когда он осторожно добавляет второй палец. Чувствуя, как стенки сжимаются вокруг пальцев, Бен замирает, позволяя ей немного привыкнуть.

— Как? 

Моргнув, она смотрит на него в замешательстве.

— Что?

Он снова начинает двигать пальцами и может поклясться, что видит, как закатываются её глаза.

— Как ты могла испытать оргазм, если никто никогда не видел тебя голой и не прикасался к тебе? 

Она крепче сжимает его волосы. 

— Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух.

Он ухмыляется. 

— Мастурбация, Рей. Это всего лишь слово.

— Мастурбация. — Она стонет, когда он касается нужной точки глубоко внутри неё.

Щёлкнув языком по соску, он принимается осыпать поцелуями грудь, шепча прямо в кожу.

— Ты трогала себя.

— Ага.

— Прямо как я сейчас?

— Да.

Согнув пальцы, он вынуждает её дёрнуться. 

— О ком ты думаешь, когда прикасаешься к себе?

Стоит ему увеличить темп ласк, она толкается вперёд, встречая его толчки.

— Я... ни о ком.

— Лгунья.

Наверное, она мастурбирует на злоебучего По Дэмерона. Бен собственнически загоняет в неё пальцы поглубже, а когда она стонет — долго и низко — цинично ощущает привкус победы. Облизав нижнюю сторону груди, Бен поднимается выше и снова втягивает в рот сосок. Она дёргается и сильнее вжимает его голову в грудь, приподнимая бедра навстречу его руке, в попытке соответствовать установленному ритму. Схватив за бедро, он удерживает Рей на месте, из-за чего она хнычет, и Бен не может сдержать улыбку. 

Откинувшись на пятки, он видит, как пальцы глубоко погружаются внутрь неё, а ещё замечает, как оба соска наливаются и слегка опухают. Двинув свободной рукой, он касается клитора подушечкой пальца. Выгнув спину, Рей крепче сжимает его волосы. Склонившись ниже, Бен целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, с нежными прикосновениями губ и языка поднимается всё выше и выше. 

— Бен... — скулит она, подняв свободную руку и запустив пальцы в чёрные локоны.

Начав долбить по ней быстрее, он наслаждается непристойными звуками, которые сопровождают движения его пальцев. Прижав к ней лицо, он втягивает клитор в рот. Она корчится под ним, почти до боли царапая кожу головы. Потянувшись свободной рукой, он удерживает ножку стула на месте — сила толчков грозит сдвинуть его по твёрдому деревянному полу.

— Бен, пожалуйста.

Она, блядь, умоляет его, и Бен просто упивается этим. Рей, голая и молящая позволения кончить — эта фантазия преследовала его на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и вот, наконец, она стала реальностью. Оторвавшись от гладкой плоти, он заменяет рот большим пальцем, растирает клитор, глядя, как она дёргается.

— Ты кончишь для меня, Рей?

— Да!

Согнув пальцы, он начинает долбить ими по самой чувствительной части, наблюдая за тем, как она разбивается вдребезги. Он даже не против того, что она, вероятно, выдрала половину его волос с корнем. Узкая киска пульсирует вокруг него, пока он, замедлив темп, неторопливо проводит её сквозь оргазм.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе развратно.

Опустив голову на бедро, он вынимает из неё пальцы и вылизывает их дочиста, прежде чем небрежно провести рукой по её ноге, разминая мышцы, не желая отойти от неё даже на шаг. Но не может же он вечно сидеть у ног Рей, не после того, как довёл её до оргазма. Он болезненно твёрд и впервые начинает понимать, как далеко зашёл в своей маленькой игре. У неё же парень есть, и она просила у Бена совета, а не нападения посреди завтрака. Разочаровавшись в себе ещё больше, он расстроенно вздыхает. Но когда сдвигается, чтобы подняться, ноги Рей обвиваются вокруг его туловища и, крепко схватив за волосы, она удерживает его на месте, не позволяя встать с колен, и почти касается его носа своим.

Бен встречает её взгляд, готовый к любым обвинениям, которые она желает ему предъявить. 

— Я думаю только о тебе.

— Что? 

Её слова не имеют смысла.

Рей становится почти алой. 

— Когда я... мастурбирую. Я думаю только о тебе. Уже давно.

Обычно не обделённый интеллектом мозг Бена не справляется с полученной информацией. 

— Но ты встречаешься с По.

— Я бросила По. И только что позволила тебе ласкать меня за завтраком.

Ну теперь её слова обретают смысл. 

— Я...

— Давно ты хотел это сделать?

Покраснев, он тянется вперёд и кладёт руки ей на бёдра, подтягивая её ближе к себе. 

— Не знаю, Рей. Давно.

Прижавшись к нему тазом, она обнимает его за шею. 

— Что ещё ты хочешь сделать?

В ответ Бен целует её, скользнув языком по стыку губ, пока, со вздохом, они не раскрываются. На вкус она как кофе и Рей, и он стонет, когда она скользит языком в его рот, с энтузиазмом возвращая поцелуй. Через несколько мгновений он отстраняется.

— Это. Давно хотел это сделать.

— И всё?

— Нет. — Он отрицательно качает головой.

— Чем ещё ты хочешь заняться, Бен? — Она касается его волос нежно, но кажется серьёзной.

— У меня есть потрясающе подробные фантазии, о которых я хотел бы тебе рассказать. — Прижав к её губам быстрый, но крепкий поцелуй, он обхватывает её задницу и встаёт, перехватив понадёжней.

— Например?

— Учитывая, что ты девственница, мы начнём потихоньку. — Направившись к выходу из гостиной, Бен прижимает Рей крепче к себе.

— Мы начнём прямо сейчас?

Он делает паузу. 

— Думаю да. Ты же сказала, что хочешь покончить с этим.

Она перестаёт играть с его волосами. 

— Но ты говорил, что секс должен что-то значить. — Её голос понижается до застенчивого шёпота. — Получается, я что-то значу для тебя?

Бен сглатывает. 

— Да, Рей. Ты — всё для меня.

— Отлично. — шепчет она. — Я на протяжении месяцев влюблена в тебя.

Рей впивается в его рот прежде, чем он успевает ответить, и когда она отрывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Бен не может сдержать ухмылку.

Он обожает выходные.


End file.
